When using ammunition with low exit velocity, high trajectory or firing at targets at a significant distance, where the time of flight is significant, the weapon sight has to have certain properties. In such conditions the barrel of the weapon needs to have a considerable elevation in order for the ammunition to reach the target. A normal sight will generally not suffice, since it is difficult or impossible to have a visual contact with the target via the sight and at the same time have the correct inclination of the barrel, thus aiming is impossible. Also the sight may need to cover a considerable interval of inclinations, which introduces further limitations. In this context it should be clarified that some weapons/ammunitions have an inherent high trajectory, while others only have high trajectory when applied under certain conditions, e.g. ammunition normally following a level trajectory in shorter ranges will generally fall within the definition of high trajectory if the distance they travel to the target is considerable. For the purpose of the present invention this is the relevant definition of high trajectory.
The known solution to the above problem has been to incorporate an iron sight, similar to those used for historical long guns, with a foldable primary part including distance markings, e.g. tang sight or ladder sight, such that if the distance is known, the correct distance marking can be used. This type of sight is still used, since it provides a rugged, simple solution.
More elaborate solutions include advanced optics, mechanics and computer software for calculating optimal aiming, and movement of a physical light-source inside the sight (see e.g. WO2004001324).
Though functional, more elaborate solutions generally are too complicated and thus not as rugged as one would prefer for field use or too heavy to be handheld with maintained user friendliness. The existence of moving parts inside the sight generally also increase power consumption, increase the response time, and makes the sight less versatile.
The present invention aims at providing a fire-control system relating to these and other drawbacks in prior-art.